


Punishment for a gem.

by Fleetfatfox12



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, First Meetings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleetfatfox12/pseuds/Fleetfatfox12
Summary: Capella urgently needs Gems for the sick Vega. However, stealing gems in Alba is illegal. What will his punishment be when he's caught? In Alba, stealing gems is illegal. Will the kind King let him go free for nothing? Or will he have to pay another one of price to appease the King.





	Punishment for a gem.

**Author's Note:**

> It does end up being consensual, okay? So don't freak out. Some things won't make sense because the aren't canon in the hoshimeguri but that's how I believe Alba does does things.
> 
> Also, why is there no nagimitsu smut I shouldn't have to do this c'mon guys.

Capella swiftly made his way around a dark alley. He was over in Alba, the planet of eternal night. Wishing greatly it was night, Capella remembered the exact reason why he was in Alba.

King Vega had awoken from his sleep. However, unable to stand up alone from a high fever, the only cure was from certain gemstones.

Those gemstones were only grown in Alba. Capella adjusted his monacle and pulled his fluffy brown cloak tighter. The special gemstones were of a colour rarer than the richest of gold.

They were coloured a glass-like cyan, fading into green in the middle. They cured a certain illness that made your mind go funny. It was a deadly illness.

They would've been easier to get if Alba and Misterio weren't in the middle of a conflict. The cause of the conflict was a previous connection between Vega and Carneilian.

It had seemed that Vega had forgotten a promise he made to Carnelian and broken it. While Capella was not too sure of the details, he obviously supported Vega in this disagreement.

Carnelian was a ruthless king, and sent his knight Lazu out to kill anyone who disobeyed him. The only thing that people were punished by in Alba was death. 

If they were lucky, they were hung, but if anyone were to steal a gem from a stall, cave or anything that was without a special permit from him, it was hung, drawn, and quartered.

In Alba there was no poor. Carnelian would not have it that way. Everyone lived in a wealthy home, candles lighting the houses. While people in Alba wished for sunlight, the disagreements between Alba and Eterno in its sorry state were not giving any chance of sunlight for the subjects that lived there.

Capella darted down the street, trying to keep his bright clothing covered by his cloak. He ran into a clearing of dark fields, stars glittering the night sky. Marvelling at the sight, Capella continued on his way to the bottom of the field.

He stopped outside one of the caves. Funnily enough (and luckily), there was no guard in the cave. Quietly, he stepped into the cave, his boots clacking on the hard rock floor.

Slowly, he pulled his hood down, sighing in pleasure at the sheer beauty that surrounded him. Eyes soft, his eyes scouted from gem to gem, appreciating all of their beauty.

Capella adjusted his monacle and wrapped his cloak tight around himself. It was cold in the shadows of the cave, sending shivers with the wind.

Listening to his footsteps echo like a form of music, Capella walked deeper. The ground became rougher and bumpier, the walls wider. The beauty was so blinding that he almost forgot what he was doing there.

All he needed was three of the special gems. Once he received them he could go straight back to his own planet of Misterio. Picking up the pace as he walked, Capella gripped his arms, shaking from the cold. The air pressure in the cave was gradually reducing, making it harder to breathe.

Capella wished he had brought a light, As the shimmer from the gems couldn't fight off the dark for much longer.

Too dazzled by the gems and concentrated on his goal, Capella did not realise that someone was trailing behind him, hiding deep in the shadows.

After walking a few more paces, Capella found a huge cluster of the special healing gems. Carefully, he reached his shivering arm out and retrieved three, one by one and slowly.

Finding his goal complete, Capella turned on his heel in triumph. Only to find that Lazu, Carnelian's head guard, was face to face with him.

His eyes widened and mouth hung open when he watched Lazu hold his sword high above his head and whack it down. Everything after that was pitch black.

Capella had no idea on what had happened after that, but when he woke up he was in a huge stone room. The ceiling was taller than a three-story building alone, not to mention insanely huge.

He was chained to the wall, hands behind his back, kneeling. Capella noticed his cloak was gone and heard muffled voices in the hall.

"I wish to see him, Lazu. I shall decide his fate."

"Your highness, he could be dangerous. He's from Mistero!"

"Silence! You will let me in. I will decide what to do with the sorry sod. You are dismissed."

When the conversation ended, he heard the shuffling of heavy feet move down the hall and a stick hit the floor twice.

The heavy iron door (most likely imported from Lama) opened with a huge bang. When Capella looked up, He saw King Carnelian, heels clacking on the floor as he walked, stick thumping when he placed it down, heavy clothing covering the majority of his body, and finally, his expensive gem crown.

Capella watched with wide eyes as the King strode towards him: his head held high. Shaking in fear, he watched the short King stop and glare at him, the intimidating gaze petrifying.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The King asked. Capella did not answer but instead looked away, completely ignoring the King.

"Speak!" Carnelian demanded. Capella flinched when the heeled boot slammed inbetween his legs, mere inches away from his sensitive regions.

When Capella did not answer once more, Carnelian gripped his hair and bent down, sneering at him when Capella's head was lifted to look at him.

"Such pretty eyes," Carnelian complimented "They'd be even more beautiful when your head is on a stick."

One eye closed his pain, Capella let a few tears slip from his eyes. Why did it have to come to this? Such a simple mission should've been easily passed.

The grip on his hair was released. Curious as to why this happened, he looked up to Carnelian through the blur of tears and looked at the soft expression on his face.

"Per-Perhaps I was too rough. Ehem...Do not fear. I just want a simple answer from you. That will decide wether you stay or go." Carnelian explained, expression soft.

"I refuse...to explain...myself..." Capella heaved out, wiping his tears on his shoulder and glaring at the King. His monacle slipped from his face and landed onto the floor, shattering.

Capella received a hard smack to his face and a kick to his stomach, all of the air knocked from his lungs. What he didn't know, was that Carnelian had a plan.

Scowling, Capella watched as the King moved behind him and uncuffed his wrists, leaving him free to run, stand up, do whatever he could to escape.

"Do not run." He heard Carnelian command. "I will get the answers out of you. But it will be in a way that will help the both of us. Stick by and follow me. I'll have food and water brought to us."

Although a little sceptical, Capella stood shakily and followed the King. Self-conscious, Capella stood close to the King, despite being beat by him prior, he still felt safe.

Upon closer inspection, Capella found that Carnelian's cape tended to swing upwards when he walked, rather than side to side.

The walls of the (what he presumed to be) castle were lit all along by huge flaming torches and gems. Occasionally a suit of armour was stacked in the halls or a random bookshelf.

They climbed a lot of stairs together. Three or four flights of stairs that winded round and round. By the end of it, Capella felt mildly nauseous, as the winded stairs were a deterrent for attackers.

Another two huge iron doors greeted them at the top. Strangely, there was no guards at the doors. It was strange to Capella.

"Stand back." Carnelian commanded. Capella complied, stepping back so that his back was against the wall. 

He watched as Carnelian tapped his stick on the floor five times and a rough wind fill the top of the staircase. The wind was so fast moving it was visible, and out of nowhere popped six different coloured gems. They each represented each planet.

In awe, Capella watched the King's brows furrow and the gems merge with a howl. A key floated into Carnelian's palm that he held out with a small smile.

Quickly, the King pushed the key into the lock and turned it to the right with a click. "Come in. What are you waiting for?" Carnelian asked, clicking his tounge.

Mesmerized, Capella shook himself out of his daze and followed Carnelian into the room with slow footsteps. The doors slammed shut behind him.

The room was of a dark purple Crystal. A king-sized bed was situated in the middle, plush pastel purple sheets, fluffy white pillows, and, attached to the ceiling, white silk that trailed down from it and draped on either side of the bed.

There was a brown dressing table on the left and a couple of bookshelves on the each wall. A window let light seep through, dust particles visible in the sunlight.

"You cannot leave now. Not until you tell me why you were trying to steal my precious gems." Carnelian said, whipping around on his heel and glaring up to Capella.

"I refuse to say..." Capella voiced again, knowing now that because of the height and strength difference he could easily knock the King out.

Well, that was what he thought.

Everything went black again and Capella felt his right shoulder hit the floor with a this; before blacking out entirely.

This time, when he awoke, he was restrained again. But he was still only capable of seeing black. Capella was cold. Shivering, even. He wished to feel around or at least hug himself for warmth, but that just wouldn't be the case.

"What have you done to me?!" He asked in alarm, hopelessly looking around, knowing it was useless. Over and over, he pulled against whatever his arms were held back by.

"That doesn't matter!" The familiar voice of Carnelian snapped. Capella heard the heels clacking quickly on the hard floor and felt breath on his ear. "You will give me answers. I will get them out of you..." he growled. "I promise" he purred.

"I-I'll never break..." Capella huffed, feeling himself biting more than he could chew. He jolted when he felt ting fingers graze over his chest. Gently, softly, they moved to draw patterns.

Capella felt the soft breath tickle against his neck, making his hairs stand on end. Just moments (or hours, he wasn't sure) ago, they were getting along quite well. However, Capella knew he'd be put to death if he spilled the beans. He kept his lips sealed.

Carnelian dug his fingernails into Capella's shoulders, a low growl emitting from his throat. "Seriously. If you don't tell me I'll have you out to death instantly."

"Either way...I'll die.... I shouldn't have to explain myself to you..." Capella hissed through gritted teeth. He began to struggle against the restraints, then knowing that he was fully naked, as his own length began to move with his movements.

The pain in his shoulders ceased and he felt fingers run through his soft golden locks. "Your accent is pretty....I'd like to hear more of it. Perhaps if I do nice things to you...you'll tell me what I need to know, hmm~?" Carnelian whispered with a smirk unbeknownst to Capella.

The blindfold was itchy, painful and way too tight. Although unsure of what it was made of, Capella didn't care, he wanted it off. Immediately.

"I'll tell you...one thing...in exchange for the blindfold away..." Capella offered, biting his lip straight after when he felt the wet muscle of Carnelian's tounge on the edge of his ear.

Small, thin arms that were covered with a ridiculous amount of fabric wrapped themselves around Capella's neck and pulled him closer. He felt a weight on his legs and felt the closeness of the both of them.

Jumping at the touch, he felt Carnelian running his finger up and down his nose. "Hmm...Okay... But...information first, please."

"I was looking for the gem that fades from a glass-like cyan into green in the middle..." Capella said sadly, thinking of Vega who was back in Mistero and suffering.

With a sigh, Carnelian replied with a simple and agitated "I see." Capella felt the blindfold come off and the itchyness become less apparent. The light was slightly blinding, but he became used to it once more when he adjusted to the light.

Face to face, so close their noses were touching, Capella looked into Carnelian's sunset eyes, filled with an emotion that was alien to him.

"Better?" Carnelian asked, cocking his head to the side and smirking with a mocking smile. Capella nodded, feeling uncomfortable with the weight on his lap.

A pained expression washed over his features. "Why...are you messing with me? Can't you put me on a trial...or something, your highness?" Capella asked with a voice wavering and trembling so much he sounded like he was going to cry.

He felt one of those tiny hands on his cheek, caressing and holding. Those tiny hands forced his chin up slightly to look at him. Then, as if by magic, their lips met and matched perfectly, connecting and fitting like a puzzle piece.

Although Capella didn't kiss back, he couldn't deny that it felt good. Never in his life had he kissed before, and hearing the smack of their lips as Carnelian pulled away was exhilarating.

"No way....You're good looking....it be...a shame, let's say, to waste such an opportunity" Carnelian hummed. Those tiny hands were on Capella's face again, holding onto his cheeks, rubbing his nose and so on.

Shivering, Capella watched as the fully clothed king pushed himself so close their chests were touching. Once again he jolted when he felt a tounge licking up his ear.

Face flushed, Capella turned his head away, leaning further and further to the right when Carnelian tried to pursuit his movements.

"Hmph..." the cute little grumble sounded from the King as he puffed out his cheeks, crossed his arms and frowned. He wasn't in that position for long, however, as he soon stripped himself of his very long coat.

Capella gasped when tiny hips began to roll themselves over his naked lower half, grinding over his growing erection. Undenyingly, he felt shameful, getting hard over his own disgusting captor, but the flushed expression on the shorter's face left Capella at a ruthless mercy.

A small, unexplained "Oh" flew from Capella mouth when he felt the tip of his dick being rubbed against the fabric of Carnelian's clothing. Despite feeling good, Capella tried to struggle against Carnelian's grasp.

A very deep growl emitted from Carnelian's throat and he bit down as hard as he could into Carnelian's shoulder, making him collapse backwards and cry out in pain.

Whatever was tying Capella's hands were tightened by the strong hands of Carnelian. He lapped at the bite he made, licking up the blood that pooled out in small beads.

With Capella lying on the bed in pain, sweating, and once more moving away from Carnelian's attempted touches, he stood back from Capella.

Carnelian pulled his long jacket from the bed and threw it to the floor in a tantrum. Then, he opened the drawer and pulled out a leather collar on a chain.

Capella's eyes widened as Carnelian spun on his heel and bent over by the side of the bed. Brow furrowed, he felt Carnelian swiftly attach the collar around his neck and tug on the chain.

"Do you...do this often?" Capella asked, eyes glinting dangerously, feeling a feeling he'd never and probably shouldn't have felt before.

A hum resounded from the lips of Carnelian, who was, in fact, contemplating wether to open up to the criminal.

"My mother has being trying to find me a suitor. Unfortunately, nobody has stuck out." He sighed yanking on the chain roughly and pulled Capella into another heated kiss, using his other hand to run his hands over Capella's slightly toned body.

Capella did feel slightly bad for Carnelian. He too, knew the pressure of having to find someone to be with for the rest of his life. But with watching over Vega, that was near impossible for him to complete.

Perhaps it was out of sympathy that he kissed back, ran his tounge over the King's and fought for dominance, got the elder into such a messy state.

Capella looked into the lustful eyes of the King as he pulled away: those tiny hands on his face again. He watched Carnelian strip his button up corset-like shirt and then his white button up, exposing that tiny, perky chest of his.

Shirts thrown to the side, Capella coughed when Carnelian used a hefty grip to pull him forward quickly. Panting heavily, Capella felt Carnelian's hands running through his hair that was slowly becoming slick with sweat.

"Suck them." Carnelian demanded, tugging and pulling gently at Capella's hair, pushing his head onto his nipple that was perked from the cold in the room.

Obediently, Capella flicked his tounge gently against the perky bud that was a perfect shade of pink compared to the skin they were attached to. "Ah...."

A smirk slowly became visible on Capella's face as he began to draw more reactions from the King. Sucking and licking, nibbling and scraping his teeth. Each sucked a new octave of noise from the Kings mouth.

Deciding for definite that doing what they were wasn't such a bad idea after all, Capella pulled his lips away from Carnelian, leaving him cold.

He felt the small frames of Carnelian's legs shiver and shake over his own, desperate and wanting much much more.

"Your name..." panted Carnelian. "What is it?" He continued seriously.

"Capella..." he responded, pressing his nose into the tiny defined collarbone of the Kings and pressing a small kiss just under it.

A small content sigh left Carnelian's mouth when the kisses were pressed to his collarbone. He gently moved his right hand around Capella's head and moved his hand through his hair. "That's such a nice name. It really rolls off of the tounge, Capella."

Since the bite mark had stopped bleeding, Carnelian began to suck gently to the left of the mark that was beggining to bruise severely. He pulled small moans out of Capella's mouth, kissing and sucking gently with every moan.

After finding himself bored and feeling tight against his own black bottoms, Carnelian spread Capella's legs and sat inbetween them, then lifted his heeled boot up towards the youngers face.

Confused at first, Capella looked at the heel. Then, he used his teeth to slowly pull the laces from their bow, watching the frustration on Carnelian's face. 

He did the same to the other boot,too, and watched Carnelian kick them off and strip naked with alluring, attractive movements. 

The weight on Capella's lap was present again when the tiny (and now naked) frame of Carnelian pushed up against him. Chest to chest, nose to nose. 

Without Capella noticing before, Carnelian had also placed his crown down on a pillow next to the bed. 

They kissed once more, tounges gliding along one another. When Capella claimed dominance, he was tugged by the chain and it was handed straight back to Carnelian.

When Carnelian pulled away, he (almost immediately) slipped down to inbetween Capella's legs. He brushed his lips gently up along his hardened cock, excited at the size.

The King held it up with his left hand and began to pepper small kisses onto the tip. With ease he kitten licked it, earning a shaky moan from the captor.

He moved his tounge down to the base and back up again a few times before putting the tip in his mouth. 

Savouring the taste, Carnelian managed to slip it all in, beginning to move his tounge from side to side, licking gently.

"Haahhh...."

That sound was gorgeous. It was a sound Carnelian never thought he'd find so alluring. When he felt Capella begin to relax and fall back, he tugged on the chain to bring him back to reality.

After awhile he began to suck, making lewd little slurps and huffs. Pre-cum began to drip down his throat and it tasted like the heavens themself.

Slowly at first, he began to move his head up and down. When he heard the moans he began to pull from Capella's mouth, he gained speed, each Bob of his head getting faster and faster.

"Ohh~...Hah...Ohhh~ Your highness~" 

Even if he didn't understand part of the language Capella was speaking, he did not hesitate in his movements, drawing more and louder sounds out of him.

A certain moan caused Carnelian to try and smirk around the hard dick. That moan signified the male was about to cum. Carnelian did have special "water" from his good friend Sardinia, but cum should suffice his plan just as well.

When he felt Capella buck his hips up,  he also felt cum trickle down his throat and fill his mouth. He pulled off of the blonde with a gasp, and proceeded to dribble the cum onto his four fingers on his right hand.

"S-Sorry...your highness," Capella huffed out an apology. He was sweaty and hair dishevled, sweat coated his chest and made it glisten.

"Oh, it's perfectly okay~ " Carnelian cooed, turning around and presenting his backside to Capella, who already felt himself hardening once again.

Carnelian pushed two fingers that were lubed up with cum into his tight asshole. His hair soon became dishevled, legs quaking, face flushed and he was panting messily."Ah~Ah~Nn~Ah~" he moaned helplessly. 

All Capella could do was sit and watch the helpless King stretch and finger himself.  He desperately wanted to feel what was inside with his fingers and the sight of Carnelian using his own cum to finger himself was incredibly sexy.

Carnelian pushed another two fingers in, hissing at the irritation but shivering at the feeling of the thick hot liquid filling him slightly.

Panting, he pushed his face into the end of the bed, moaning loudly. Some of his moans were exaggerated just to make Capella feel it even more.

When he felt that he was stretched to a good extent, he sat up on his knees. Eyes half-lidded and clouded, he looked over his shoulder to Capella: who was, at this point, very hard once more.

Giggling with a devilish face, Carnelian crawled back over to Capella and placed himself snugly onto Capella's lap. "Hard again already~?" He asked, pressing his thumb over Capella's slit and rubbing it gently.

A small, aired moan ghosted out of Capella's mouth when the King began to stroke his cock in small, tender strokes, wrist flicking slightly.

As he was frustrated and needed release too, Carnelian let go of Capella's cock and untied his hands. Instead, he tied them up again and to the headboard of the bed and pushed the taller man to lie on his back.

Even Carnelian saw the want and need in those normally Crystal blue eyes. They were clouded over with defiance, frustration, confusion and desire.

Even if the cum wasn't the best lubricant, Carnelian was willing to suffer the pain to punish his captor properly.

Carefully, he held Capella's dick and lowered himself onto it, feeling it fill up his tight insides. Brows furrowed, Carnelian lowered himself all the way to the hilt, pressing his hands onto Capella's chest for stabilisation.

"Haah...hah...ahh..." he panted, feeling all his right spots being hit just by adjusting himself.

Capella watched the helpless King keep himself awake as a smirk bloomed across his features. As some form of protest, he shifted his hips gently and earned a surprised yelp from the King.

The temptation to beg to touch the King was too much to bear. But Capella realised that would be rewarding the King for being an asshole and locking him away.

After what felt like a million years, Capella felt Carnelian raise himself and move back down. "Fuwah~ Ahn~ hah...ah!" The moans kept adding to the heat in Capella's gut. 

Carnelian bounced desperately on Capella's dick, trying to have that tiny bundle of nerves touched that would leave him begging and whimpering for more. He couldn't help the moans that came from his mouth or the tears that slipped from his eyes as he moved, not breaking the eye contact he had with Capella.

Looking at the mess that was Carnelian made Capella feel more than a burning desire. A smirk appeared on his face that caused Carnelian's eyes to widen as he bounced and moan.

"AH! OHH~ Ahhhh~ Hn...Nnn~  
Yes~Yes~! Please~Oh god~" Carnelian's desperate moans sounded out as Capella thrust upwards into his prostate, ravishing and pounding Carnelian's tight hole.

"Ahaha~" Capella chucked with a pant and husky voice. "You'll let me go tomorrow, right~?" He asked, feeling himself come close to the edge.

"Yes!Yes! Ahh~Pleaaaasee more!" Carnelian demanded, rocking as he moved up and down to meet Capella's harsh thrusts.

"And I'll get my special Gems, right~?" He asked, making Carnelian promise things when his mind wasn't in the correct state. He too could play a game.

"Yes!Yes!!! Ahhhh~" Carnelian moaned, cumming hard all over his stomach and Capella's chest. Capella's own warm and fresh fluid filled Carnelian's insides.

The King collapsed onto his chest, quivering and whimpering. He was leaking from pretty much every hole except his nose and ears.

"C-can you untie me?" Capella asked, flushing at the hot mess that was lying on his chest. His question was not answered, due to the fact that the poor King was fast asleep, tired by his pleasure.

And so, the following morning, Capella dined with the King: it was an apology for leaving him tied up all night. He was also rewarded the gems which he had come searching for, even if Carnelian still had no idea what they were for. 

Carnelian stood at the bottom of the huge marble staircase that led up to his palace, smack in the centre. He had his legs spread and stick inbetween, hands resting on it. 

It was cold outside in the dark, and his coat blew in the wind, as did his hair. He watched as the carriage he had sent Capella off in went down the path, pulled by horses.

With a sense of sadness filling his whole body, he looked up to the stars in the sky and saw two stars next to him. One glowed orange and the other glowed yellow.

Tears filled his eyes and he whispered shakily to himself "Until we meet again, my dearest Capella of Misterio.

Until we meet again...."


End file.
